Fall of Starfleet: A new Hearth's warming day
by Legendbringer
Summary: Months after the war with Conquest, a new day has dawned on Equestria. Twilight is home once more, the snow has fallen, and peace is brought to the land. What else is there to say, but happy Hearth's Warming, peace on Equestria and goodwill to ponies everywhere
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not saying you should be depressed during christmas, but remember the people n pain...**

Rarity smiled as she pulled away from her latest dress, looking at the various white trims lining up with the bright red of the coat. Running her hoof along the soft fabric, she admired the soft material of her outfit. Nodding with a sense of accomplishment, she then stood up and turned away looking at the mirror. For a brief moment, she saw herself as she once was,bipedal and with curves. Quickly blinking away the sight, she saw herself as a pony once more, "So glad to be back to normal."

"Rarity! I'm here!" Sweetie Belle said, walking in through the front door. Smiling, she looked up the stairs as Rarity stepped out from her work room, "Ready for some Hearth's warming shopping?"

"I would dear," Rarity said, shaking her head, "But I agreed to help Applejack with the shopping. You know, considering her current...predicament? Your day will come tomorrow."

Sweetie Belle turned to Rarity with a frustrated look, "Then what am I going to be doing today?"

"Spike will be here in an hour to drop off Crystal before he goes to help Twilight with her party," Rarity said, smiling, "And that leaves you to look after her. Glarity is busy with the dresses for Luna's royal engagement party so that leaves you with the hard work."

"And why am I agreeing to babysit my little niece?" asked Sweetie Belle as she watched Rarity put on a scarf and a small coat.

"Because," Rarity said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes, "You love taking care of your little niece who you love as a baby sister?"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes and then asked, "This is payback for all of the times mom and dad dropped off with you, isn't it?"

Rarity said nothing, only let out a giggle as she stepped out into the snowy winter of Ponyville. Taking a deep breath, she calmly walked out onto the snowy field of the small town. Looking back and forth, she watched as unicorpian and pony alike began to work and play together. Near Sugar Cube Corner, a little unicorpian colt had a snowball fight with the twins.

Making her way to the marketplace, she heard a call of, "Lady Rarity, nice day isn't it?" asked a Unicorpian, "I hope you and your family are well."

Rarity let out a chuckle as she nodded and walked to where Applejack was standing, picking up a pear from a cart, "Well, if it isn't lady Applejack and," she giggled, looking at Applejack's distended belly. "Company."

Applejack glared at Rarity as she walked towards her friend, "You are never gonna stop with that gag, are ya?"

"I have three more months left to tease you until we see the newest member of the family, so I will take my time for a light teasing," Rarity said, walking to stand next to Applejack. "But I am surprised that they are allowing you out here, considering."

Applejack rolled her eyes, "They are only doing it because I have an 'escort' with me. I.e you."

"OH, so the brave Applejack, conqueror of boars, almost invincible, is now rendered to the level of a damsel," giggled Rarity.

"Oh haw haw. Ah swear, if it isn't Caramel fawning over me and keeping an eye out for me, it's Applebloom and Big Mac being bound and determined to not letting me do any work at all! All Ah've been able to do lately is cook, clean and look over everything," Applejack sad, sighing.

Rarity reached over and tenderly caressed her friends stomach, "That's because they want to make sure your precious cargo is safe. After all, this is an important time for you."

"Yeah, just wish the kid wouldn't make me crave everything under the sun," Applejack said, shaking her head. Deciding to change the subject, she looked up and around at the various ponies walking around and talking. Looking above, she could hear a distant conversation of two weather ponies talking and smiled.

"Hard to believe that only a year ago, no one here would be this happy during the holidays," Rarity said, looking down. "The Unicorpians would be antsy or looking down at us for trying to have fun during this time of year, and the Equestrians would be so downtrodden they wouldn't see the point in being happy."

"Yeah, and bow look," Applejack said, looking around her, "Things are kind of back to normal. No one is thinking about war, or the next attack. Everypony is happy with each other and-"

"We have Twilight back home, alive," Rarity smiled. "Oh, and speaking about the rest of us,what is everypony doing?"

"Fluttershy and Rainbow are setting things up at the cottage. Pinkie is busy with three parties at once," Applejack said.

"Three parties?" asked Rarity shocked.

Applejack counted, "Ours, her family, and Starfleet's."

"Ah I see. And of course, Twilight is having her annual holiday freak out over her holiday planning," Rarity giggled, "After all, not only does she have her family over, but she has to prepare to break the news of her current situation with Sir Flash Sentry."

"Wait, the gal has been dating him for the past few months and hasn't told a SOUL?" Applejack said, wide eyes.

"Remember who we are dealing with, dear. We are dealing with Twilight of the house Sparkle, the family who has a son who forgot to tell his sister of his upcoming nuptials a day before they happened," Rarity said, shaking her mane. " I am not really surprised that she forgot something that important."

"Yeah, and coming back to life isn't probably helping either," Applejack said, much to the laughter of Rarity. Turning around, Applejack looked ahead as a few unicorpains were laughing with Equestrains, "We did this Rarity, we did all of this. Brought ponies together and saved the entire planet."

"More than that, we brought ponies back to life," Rarity said, patting Applejack on the shoulder, "that is important too. Do you ever think about it?"

"When we were that giant Alicorn thing? Sometimes. It was probably the most wonderful thing I had ever felt," Applejack smiled contently, "It was like we were all one, sharing the same mind and body. Like Ah knew everything you knew and we could do anything." then with a chuckle she added, "Not that Ah want to do it again. Ah saw some of Rainbow's fantasies about Fluttershy, and let me tell you that gal can get saucy."

Rarity laughed at this and looked around, "And here we all are, one, whole."

Applejack listened to the air around her, hearing a faint guitar playing a slow and soft melody. Nodding her head to the beat, she began to walk ahead, shopping as she sang and pulling out a doll,

Rarity smiled at Applejack, listening to the beat of the song. The way the music played, the memories of the past year played through her head. Smiling warmly, she moved ahead and began to sing in response

Leaning their heads together, Rarity and Applejack began to sing in unison. Allowing their voices to become one as they walked through the streets.

Smiling, Applejack and Rarity began to take turns in the song, as if asking and responding to each other's questions.

"Nice song," a stallion's voice was heard from a bench. As Applejack and Rarity turned to the sound, they found a red coated stallion with a blonde mane sitting on the bench. Looking up, he said, "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." and then he put down the guitar that he was playing and sighed.

"Oh you weren't interrupting at all," Rarity said shaking her head. With a warm smile she added, "That melody you were playing just inspired a song in our hearts."

Strings sighed, "A song...in your heart? Heh, long time since I had thought about that."

"Why are you so gloomy anyway? It's hearth's Warming you know," Applejack said, looking at the stallion with a curious look.

"I know, it's just," Strings looked at his cutie mark, and gently ran a hoof along it, "Playing music, and crafting songs, makes me think of my lost love. The mare I dreamed of and loved for so long. It used to be I could play so sweetly, but everytime I start, I think about how I lost her."

"Who?" Rarity asked.

"Princess Cadence," String said, looking down at his instrument and shaking his head.

Applejack took a step back and shook her head, "Wait a sec, your old flame was Princess Cadence?"

Nodding, strings began his story, "Once, in high school, I had been trying my best to compose the right song. The most perfect song that I feel like I could give to the mare of my dreams. That is when I saw her, Cadence. Oh, how I loved her, pined for her, and wanted to be with her. As soon as she came into my life, I knew I had to have her," Strings then lowered his head, and shook it, "But, during Homecoming, when it was time for me to play my song for her, I saw her dancing with him."

Rarity listened to the venom with with he said his last word and said, "Shining Armor."

"The moment I saw her dancing with him, I knew I had lost my chance with her," Strings then took another deep breath, watching as it came out in a cold mist, "I haven't felt a song in my heart since then."

Rarity sat on the bench with Strings and rubbed his back, "Dear, just because you can't get the mare you want, doesn't mean you can't give up on love and romance. There are plenty of fish in the sea you know."

"Yeah, but, what if I just want the one girl. I just one kind of fish and just one particular fish," asked the stallion.

"No fisherman I have ever heard in my life thinks like that. Besides, you do know fish come in schools right?" Applejack asked, "Meaning that one particular fish you are looking for can come back and just be a different version of that fish. It's still the same fish, you are just hunting another member of the species."

"But, what about love? I always thought that it was that one special thing that only pops up once in a while and you will know it when you see it," said Strings.

Rarity shook her head, "A wonderful sentiment, a wonderful dream I know, but even Cadence herself can tell you that love doesn't really work that way. Trust me I know."

"Hey Rares!" Spike called out.

Rarity smiled warmly as she looked to the voice of her husband, "I myself had to fish many times from the same school of fish, until I found my beloved." and with that, she got off her bench and ran to Spike.

Strings looked to the standing Applejack, "Is she right?"

"Buddy, Ah have seen Rares go through plenty of stallions before she met Spike, so yeah, she knows what she's talking about," Applejack said. "Ah don't know what yahoo said all of hat to ya, but real love is something you work for. It's something built on a connection between two ponies who love and understand one another through trust, compromise, and caring. You can't just wait for that special spark, you need to work and make it happen."

"Think there's somepony like that for me?" Strings asked.

"Don't know, but maybe you should actually-"

"Strings!" a yellow unicorn called out, running to him, "I was looking for you. I was wondering if you, maybe, might want to check out that hay burger place with me."

Strings paused, looked back at Rarity as she ran to Spike, smiled and nodded, "Sure. Maybe you could listen to a song of mine later?"

"Sure, I always loved your singing." Sun said, smiling as she and her friend walked away.

Applejack turned and looked to Rarity and Spike as they talked. Curious, she stepped closer and watched as Spike handed Rarity a bundle of cloth, "Honey, I got a present for you!"

"Oh Spike, what is it?" Rarity asked, pulling back the cover, revealing a little kirin with green eyes. The little baby then kissed her mom on the nose, making Rarity giggle as she took Crystal in her magic, "Why, it's the most wonderful gift of all! Hello my sweet little gem." she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Good, could you take her home? With some of Twilight's presents?" Spike asked, chuckling a bit as he rubbed the back of his head with his claw, "I'm kind of late to meet up with Twilight and, well, you know how mom is."

"Spike, I thought we agreed that you would take care of Clare while I shopped with Applejack and then we could go shopping later," Rarity fummed, stomping her hoof.

Spike clapped his paws together and bowed his head, "I know Rares, I jut messed up the timing. Just please help and I'll make it up to you. Promise!"

"Well," Rarity looked at Spike's emerald eyes, and smiled before kissing his forehead, "All right. But, I expect you to make it up to me tonight."

"You know I will, my lady," Spike said, kissing her on the lips before flying off.

Rarity shook her head, "What am I going to do with that drake of mine? Well then," Rarity said, looking at Clare, "You and I are going home to spend time with your favorite aunt. Shall we?"

"REETIE!" growled Clarity, throwing her paws up.

"Yes, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said, nuzzling her daughter's belly and walking away, leaving Applejack to watch.

"Golden," Applejack said, patting her belly, "Ah promise, Ah won't be that embarassing." and with that, she began her journey


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Not everyone is Merry/Happy, and bad things can still happen that you should beware of or prepare for**

 _Have a happy jolly Hearth's Warming_

 _It's the best time of the year!_

Artie gave a small chuckle as he used his magic to finish putting up the holly around the threshold of the doorway. Turning around, he took a good look at his home...their home. Everywhere he looked, he could see his home decorated in bright colors and pink decorations that mixed together in an unique blend of art and holiday sheniaggians. It was something that only an artist and a party planner could make.

Taking a few steps forward, he took note of how everything seemed to connect and blend. From the brightly lit tree, surrounded by bright wrapped gifts, to the various bits of tinsel that littered the ceiling and bannister. IT was hard to NOT look at all of this and smile, feeling the wonderful feeling of the holidays flow through him.

 _Ho ho,_

 _The mistletoe!_

 _Hung where I can see_

"Pinkie?" Artie asked, looking back and forth for his fiancee.

 _Somepony waits for me._

 _Think I'll kiss him once or three!_

Out of nowhere, Pinkie hung by her hind legs upside down to look at Artie, and kissed him once, twice, and then ending with a long deep kiss. Artie returned the kiss, giving a moan as he deepened the kiss. After they broke the kiss, Artie looked at Pinkie with a smile, "Happy Holidays, soon to be Mrs. Bristles."

"Happy Holidays, Mr. Bristles," Pinkie giggled as she flipped where she hung from and landed on all four hooves. "And now, we are all done!"

"Are you sure? I mean, think we over decorated," Artie said, looking around him.

Pinkie hopped onto his back, wrapping her forelegs around his neck and nuzzled him, "No, we did it enough. After all, who was the big silly who decided to turn our lights into a landing ramp for Santa?"

Artie sighed and rolled his eyes, smiling as he said, "I did. But it was partly your fault for giving me so many lights and saying, 'you handle the outside, I got the inside.' An artist cannot resist a canvas when it presents itself."

Pinkie nodded with a calm serenity before leaping off his back and skipping to the kitchen, "So, when is the team going to get here."

"Pinkie, this is really an ex-Starfleet get together. You know you don't have to fix this up for us," Artie said, watching Pinkie look around, "I mean, we already had a party back at your parents and-"

Pinkie raced to Artie and looked sat him with wide green eyes, "Arthur Bristles! This is a day where I can design three parties all at once, that opportunity for my family doesn't happen often. Besides, next month...they're about to be my family too," she said, looking down at the ring around her hoof.

Artie nodded silently, tempted to walk to her and kiss her as much as he could and maybe even engage in some marital activities with her when the door knocked and took him out of his mindset. Turning around, he opened the door for the newcomer, "Come on in."

Two white unicorns came walking in, each looking like weird copies of one another, the only difference being their hair color. The older one smiled and said, "Happy Hearth's Warming everypony."

"Dimentia!" Pinkie said, smiling, "Or do you want to be called Galaxia? And-" skipping as fast as she could, she gave Starla a hug, "Starla!"

"Hey Pinkie," Starla said, hugging Pinkie, "I know this is early, but you know mom. She prefers to be early to corral the troops."

Dimentia looked over her shoulder, "That's the way I like to run my regiment, and I think Princess Luna is proud of my work on the army. And besides," she looked at Pinkie, "You may know about baking, but a mother like myself knows her way around an oven!" and with that, she marched off into the kitchen.

Artie laughed and stood next to Starla, shaking his head, "Enemy, and now your super-mom. Does anything about our lives ever make sense?"

"Hey," Starla giggled, "I spent last year in hell on a dying planet, I'll take Pinkie Pie level insanity anyday. Besides, her's is charming."

Artie smiled and nodded contently, watching Pinkie work in the kitchen with the former general. Turning to look at Starla, he asked, "When is our former boss getting here."

"You know Lighting, traveling the world, seeing where he's needed and wanted. He said he'll be here when he gets here, no more and no less," Starla said, looking down and away.

Artie rolled his eyes at this and let out a grunt. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the kitchen and asked, "Where are your honorary uncles?"

"Rep is back in Horn Kong with Inquirius and Mysterious is with his brother. Mom says later they'll have an ex-general christmas party together," Starla said, smiling a little.

"So a meeting of all the ex enemies of the state?" chuckled Artie, shaking his head as he looked back to the kitchen, "Ever thought it would all turn out like this?"

Before Starla could answer, a knock from the door distracted them. Almost instantly, Pinkie raced over to the door and opened it, eagerly hugging Buddy as he stepped through the door, "BUDDY! Welcome to the party!"

"H-hey, Pinkie," gasped out Buddy as he stepped in, followed shortly by Daphine.

Daphine smiled and looked at Pinkie, "Are we opening presents yet?"

"Nope, but in a few minutes, you can help," Pinkie whispered, "decorate the tree."

"Really? Yes," Daphine said, running to the tree.

Starla looked a little confused, "You seem really excited for this."

"Ever since dad said we were actually celebrating the holidays this year, I have been really excited to be able to celebrate like I always wanted," Daphine said, helping to get the box of ornaments.

Starla sighed and left the room, walking to the kitchen to help with Pinkie and the others. As she stepped, she was immediately stopped by Pinkie, who held a little book in her mouth, "Here you go!"

"What is this?" Starla asked, looking at the book.

"It's your present silly," Pinkie said, smiling.

Artie looked at the book warmly as he handed Buddy's copy to him, "It's yours too. It's a scrapbook." As Buddy opened the book and looked at the photos, Artie continued, "You and Starla weren't here when we gave Lighting his scrapbook, so me and Pinkie figured you deserved your own copies. They are all photos that I could find of us and our friendship through the years."

Buddy looked through the book, a warm smile on his lips, "Friends huh? Never thought that we would ever use that to describe us. But, here we are."

"Yeah," Starla said, looking over her shoulder to smile at Buddy. Then, a coy smirk appeared on her lips, "I take it to mean that a certain member of our team is currently excised from this book?"

Artie let out a laugh and nodded, "Trust me, he is nowhere near that book."

"Speaking of which, how is he?" asked Budyy, closing the book.

"Trying his third attempt at a divorce," Artie said, "Though, I don't think Ball and Chain will let him. She isn't about to let her child go without a father."

This made Starla laugh as she finished her walk to the kitchen, "IT almost makes you sorry for the guy who mind raped us, made us do horrible things, and was a traitor to us all."

Artie and Buddy laughed for a bit as Starla left the living room, leaving only the two stallions standing. After a few moment of silence, Artie began to speak, "I heard that you have been dating Starla for a few months now...how's that been going?"

"Well," Buddy said, smiling as he looked at Starla in the kitchen, "I mean, she still gets nervous and flinches when I touch her. Sometimes, she wakes up in a cold sweat or will scream in her sleep about Conquest and the things he did to her body."

"Have you two been...intimate?" Artie asked.

Buddy sighed and shook his head, "No, not yet. She still is nervous about the idea, but I don't think we need to be intimate to show that we love each other. We're fine with just holding hands or kissing each other."

"I'm happy for you, really," smiled Artie, just as the doors slammed opened and two brown stallions entered.

"HEY! Did someone ask for a pair of partying brothers?" Dyno asked, holding a box on his back.

Myte nodded, following his brother with some more small boxes, "We've been trying to find a good place to show off our new explosive presents and decorations! And we know Pinkie's is the perfect place."

"You can do it out-" before Artie could finish, a crash of lighting struck in the middle of the room. Once the light cleared, a white pegasus stood with a lovely flutterpony by his side.

The new arrival smirked as he pulled back his cape and scarf, revealing his face, "It's all right! I AM HERE!" Lighting said triumphantly.

Krysta laughed at this as she floated around, flapping her wings slowly, "Sorry for being late guys, Lighting just had to make an entrance."

If there was any anger or disagreement to Lighting's entrance, it wasn't shown in any of their eyes as the group of former Starfleet ponies all gathered around and hugged the newly arrived couple. Pinkie watched this from the kitchen, smiling warmly at the sight and taking a deep breath. As she watched the scene before her, the friends eagerly catching up and talking, she said to herself, "And that is what I love about Hearth's Warming."

For a moment, Pinkie remembered the feelings around last year, and the years before that. She could see the loneliness and the sorrow behind each of their eyes, how each one felt alone though they could not say it. Then she blinked, and saw the new feelings of friendship and joy in the air. Turning around, she looked outside at the snow, "Hey guys! Look!" she shouted, pointing to the snow.

The others looked to where Pinkie was pointing, and noted she was outside in the snow, singing.

 _In the lane, the snow is glisten_

 _Out here, the foals are playin_

 _What a wonderful sight, we're happy tonight_

 _Playing in a Winter Wonderland._

Artie saw Pinkie outside, and nodded with a warm smile on his lips. Running out, he waved his hoof to beckon his friends to join them. The others nodded in agreement, running outside to see Pinkie playing out in the snow. Artie, knowing the song by heart joined in as he made a snowball and threw one at his marefriend,

 _Gone away is the bluebird  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song, as we go along  
Walking in a winter wonderland_

Buddy laughed as he ducked under a snowball, picking one up to throw back at Starla who smiled and threw one in return. Lighting spread his wings wide and landed onto the bed of snow making a little snow pegasus in the snow. Krysta looked at it, and landed next to him, making one of her own to make it look like they were holding hooves. As she got back to her feet, she smiled and laid her head onto his shoulder.

 _In the meadow we can build a snow pony,_

 _And pretend his is a parson now._

Buddy, Starla looked up to where Pinkie's voice had come from, and saw that she was standing next to a white stallion wearing a white collar around his neck. Just as quickly, they felt themselves pushed together by Artie so they would stand close to one another. Just the same, Pinkie Pie gently pushed Lighting and Krysta together, allowing them to walk down the lane alongside the other couple as Artie continued with his part of the song.

 _He'll ask, "Are you married?"_

 _And you'll say?_

" _No man, but you can do the job while your in town,"_ was the response from the couples.

The white stallion smiled and nodded, "Well then, call me when you are both ready, and we can arrange things." the parson said, before walking away and tipping his hat before walking away.

For the longest time, the two couples stood there in the snow. Their eyes opened wide as they took in what had just happened and what was said. After pondering the meaning of the scene before them, Buddy was the first to speak, "Well, I was thinking of...I mean, give enough time and-"

"Just kiss me," smiled Starla.

Krysta looked to Lighting, and saw the blush on his white cheeks. Smiling, she said, "Well, it's about time. I had been waiting for a while."

"Grandma Galaxia, does this mean I get a new mom?" asked Daphine.

In the warmth of the house, Pinkie and Artie watched as the two couples began to talk between each other, making plans. All the while, high hoofing each other with contented smiles on their faces, "And two families are brought together. Nice job, my lovely pastry chef."

"No, thank you, my little artist easel," Pinkie giggled, and then kissed Artie on the lips. "Got to get going, the other girls are waiting for me."

"Go on ahead," Artie said, looking to the group, "I'll handle my little family here."

Pinkie Pie let out a giggle and began to hop away. As she did, she began to hum to herself and hop in tune with the beat. As she looked around, she could feel her heart begin to warm in spite of the snow with the warmth of all of the ponies around her. Then she turned her head to the sound of a pony crying, "Never, I'm never going to be a good writer."

Pinkie turned to the sound of the crying and saw a navy blue unicorn cying. Curious, she made her way to him, "What do you mean?"

The unicorn looked up and wiped his eyes, "Oh, Lady Pinkie. A knight doesn't want to hear my problems." he said, running a hoof through his messy brown mane.

"Try me," Pinkie said with a wide smile, "It's the time for helping ponies feel better and smile. Now, let's start with your name..."

"My name is Stone Heart, but that's just my pen name, it's actually Fluttering Pen and I am a writer. Or at least I try to be," he sighed, "See, I read a lot of stories and keep finding them ending not in the way I want. So I get licensed from the copyright holders to write new endings to those stories and have them end or become the stories I want. It's just that when I try and publish them," Stone sighed, "ponies just bash them or say they suck."

"Oh, you poor thing," Pinkie said, patting his back.

"I just want to write and enjoy my hobbie, sharing my stories with the world but I suck so hard," Stone sobbed and sighed, "I just don't think I'll ever be a writer."

Pinkie looked at his cutie mark and saw the image of a broken pencil and a book with pages falling out of it, "Well, there's your problem, your cutie mark looks like its all about bad writing."

"But, I love to write. I want to write and make stories for people to read, if I can't then what good am I?" asked Stone.

"Well, you can still write. Just apply all you know about bad fics and what not to do there, with somepony else's writing," Pinkie said with a smile.

"I still want to write though," Stone said, sighing.

Pinkie got up and showed off her cutie mark, "Look, my cutie mark means I like making ponies happy. Through any means necessary, and this also means baking. I wasn't an expert in it though, so you know what I did?" she smiled "I went under the wing of the Cakes and trained myself to become a better baker. Rarity is a gem finder, but she loves to make dresses, so she trained at it."

"So what you are saying?" asked Stone Heart.

"You can still write if you want to, just make it a hobby," Pinkie said, patting his shoulder, "Don't publish right away, train at it, practice and then see how you improved."

"Really think it'll work?"

Pinkie shrugged and then said, "Don;t know, but it's better then crying about it, right?"

"Yeah, thank you," said Stone Heart, hugging Pinkie before watching her skip away.

Pinkie smiled to herself as she said, "One of the best things to do during the season, is helping others."


	3. Christmas Kisses

_**To some people, Christmas/Hearth's Warming is "Just another day"**_

 _ **That's why you should always think and pray for others, not just yourself.**_

Twilight stepped out from the warmth of the house and into the cool winter night air. Taking a deep breath, she lost herself into the calmness of the night and the feeling of the season around her. Closing her eyes, she allowed her magical sense to kick in and look around for her companions, sensing them all at once. With a warm smile, she turned to th sound of the door opening, "Enjoying the cold air, Sparkle?" Trixie asked, a steaming cup held in her magic.

"Trixie? You're still sober? Well, you're speaking Equish as least," Twilight giggled as Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Trixie will have you know, she does not get drunk around children or," Trixie looked back in the house, watching as little Dinky lit up her horn and gave her mother a present, "god daughters."

Twilight looked back into the house, watching the former rebels play and laugh. She watched as Raindrops gave Snails a barbell to use, and Carrot Top making some coca. On the couch, she could see Lyra and Bon Bon snuggle up against the fire while Cheerilee looked at the bookshelf, "How things have changed."

"Yeah, if you told Trixie a few years ago that she was going to be sharing a party with a large group of friends," Trixie gave a shake of her head, "She would have called you a liar."

"Things change over time, Trixie. But at least, we all made it here together," Twilight said with a warm smile.

Trixie looked down, "Not, all of us." quickly looking back up at Twilight, she asked, "Do you ever, think about them? Your other halves?"

Twilight nodded and placed a hoof onto her chest, "Sometimes, when I'm alone. Like if I had a great day with my friends, I'll hear Belle babbling on excitedly about how much she loves the experience. Or sometimes, when I'm meditating, I'll hear Spark give me a refresher on a spell we are learning."

"That's...good to hear," Trixie said, smiling warmly before shaking her head, "What is Trixie doing, today is the time for parties and merriment and looking forward to the future!"

"Are...are you nervous about the Winter Moon Celebration in a few days?" Twilight asked.

"Moi!? Nervous? Why would Trixie be nervous? Just because she is the maid of honor at the wedding of her mentor and master, the powerful Princess Luna and her betrothed, Supernova, and she has no idea how she is going to handle herself in such a manner or if she will embarrass her beloved mentor, so no! She is not nervous."

Twilight rolled her eyes at this and then gave Trixie a hug, "You'll be fine, Trix. No job too tough for the great and powerful Trixie, right?" she said, rolling her rs.

"Of course, after all, Trixie has to show her rival how great at anything she can be!" Trixie said, taking another drink from her cup. "Heading home then?"

"Yep, figured I have enough time to get the tree decorated, and then meet my family and introduce them to my boyfriend and-" Twilight began, her speech starting to pick up, only to be stopped by a small illusory stop sign.

"Just go, before you have a breakdown," Trixie said with a smile.

Twilight chuckled, "You're right. See you later and happy hearth's warming!" she said, waving farewell to her friends as she left the small house.

Walking through the small town of Ponyville, gave her a chance to see all of the houses and their decorations. The lights, ornaments, and the trees all found ways to say something unique about the ponies living there. Each family seemed to have their own way of expressing their love for the holiday. What also made her smile, was seeing the Unicorpians who had now begun to open their hearts as they too celebrated.

Stopping for a second, Twilight saw two sets of hoofprints in front of her. One on the left and on the right. Smiling a little, she stepped forward and added her set before looking to her sides. On the one side, she saw a purple mare with a long white mane and on the other, a grey mare with a purple mane. Closing her eyes, she said, "Spark, Belle, I hope you are enjoying this world I helped to protect." and with that, she trotted along back to the library, only stopping when she saw an old stallion standing in front of her window. "Excuse me?"

"Huh?" asked the blue stallion as he turned to looked to twilight. Shaking his head, he said, "Sorry, I just wanted to see the warmth and love from a Hearth's warming family on this night. It kind of helps to keep my soul at peace, to see others happy on this night."

Twilight arced an eyebrow, "And you do this often mr-" before she continued, she saw that his leg was in a wheelchair, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," the stallion said, looking back at his lame leg, "It happened a long time ago. My name is Helper Soul and...you look so much like her."

"Her?" Twilight asked, curious about this stallion now.

"Your mother," with a sigh, Helper Soul began, "You see, I knew your mother and father back in the old days, when we were in college. Night Light was my best friend, like a brother to me and we always did everything together. That is, until he stole her from me."

"My mom?" Twilight said, looking at him, "You loved my mother?"

Helper nodded, "I did. But, I held it back, never letting my anger show until the day I lost this." using his left hind leg, he tapped his lame leg. "Your father was in danger of getting hit by a falling steel beam and I b=pushed him out of the way, getting hit by the girder in place of him. And so, I lost my leg and with it, my dreams of being in the royal guard. Your father not only took her away, but my dreams."

"But you saved him," Twilight said, looking down, "Doesn't that count for something?"

"I..." Helper paused and looked back at the tree, "I don't know. Everytime I look at you, or hear about your accomplishments, I wonder if that could've been me. If I could've had the pleasure of calling you,my daughter. Or if I could've achieved more if I could have accomplished my dreams."

"Why didn't you? Why not take a desk job, or get a prosthetic," Twilight asked.

"MY family taught me that it was my dreams, or nothing. 'If you couldn't achieve them in one way, then don't at all," Helper said chuckling.

"Then they're wrong," Twilight said, before looking up at the pale moon. Smiling warmly as she began to remember her past, she added, "A few years ago, I didn't really have much in the way of dreams. I would've been content just being Twilight Sparkle, librarian with the most power in the world. But, then I took up a mission from my teacher and now I'm Twilight Sparkle, hero, savior, healer, and way too many titles to count," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"But I have seen my friends, and how they accomplished their dreams, and I can tell you...they wouldn't let a little thing like a broken leg stop them. They would find another way or make their own happiness, through their own effort," she finished, looking back at Helper Soul.

Helper Soul looked down, and replied, "Even if it wasn't what you wanted?"

"Yes, because maybe you might find out that you are happier in the new dream than you were before," Twilight said, and then put her hoof onto his shoulder, "Would you have really been happy with mom?"

"I don't know, I," he paused, blushing a little, "Never really talked to her."

"You didn't?" Twilight laughed, "Then how did you know if it was really going to work out? For all you know, you two could bore each other to tears!"

Helper began to laugh, "Or start to want to kill each other."

"See? You don't know what the future might bring, you just need to learn to take the bad times and the mistakes of the past and move on. That it's better to live and love your life then let it hold you down," Twilight said with a warm smile.

Helper smiled and nodded, "You're right, thank you Twilight," he said,body beginning to fade away.

"Wait, what?! You're a-"

"Ghost, yes," Helper said, sighing, "I killed myself on this day so many years ago. Occasionally I would watch you and your family, thinking of what might have been. I never found a reason to move on, because I was so stuck her by my anger and resentment to your father. But now I see, that it was all on me. I could've done so much more with my life if I just tried. Thank you Twilight."

Twilight looked down and said, "You are welcome, Helper Soul. And if you see Dusk Shine, tell him I'm sorry he never got to meet me. I would've loved to have met my ancestor."

"I will. And from one pony who crossed over to another? Thank you," and with that he faded away.

Twilight watched in awe as the ghost faded away, and smiled warmly to herself. There was an unexpected warm feeling that flowed through her as she thought about how she helped the stallion moved on and how much she had actually helped in this world. Lookin back at the library she called her home, she smiled and walked forward, opening the door slowly. Only to step back by a loud shouting from two male voices.

"I PUT THE STAR ON THE TOP OF THE TREE!" Spike yelled, pulling the star away from a yellow pegasus stallion with blue mane, "I have been doing this since I was a little kid."

"Well, I want to this year to be part of the family," grunted Flash Sentry. "And less we forget," he growled, pointing to the ring on his claw, "You aint a little kid anymore!"

"And what are some of the most important males in my life doing?" asked Twilight angerily, using her magic to put away her clothes. Looking around the living room of her house, she sighed and shook her head, "Oh, look at this place. Everything isn't decorated, the tree isn't finished, we haven't set up the presents or cooked anything. There is so much to be done around here, and we got so little time..."

Spike looked over at Flash as Twilight began her panicked and worried muttering, and said, "Mom panic attack, assume battle stations."

"Right," Flash nodded, winking at Spike and walking over to Twilight who was busy pacing the floor, making a rut.

"And we still have to plan for when my parents meet you, what if they don't like you, what if they do and-" Twilight was quickly interrupted by a kiss on the lips from Flash.

Breaking the kiss, Flash smiled warmly and said, "Babe, we got this. With your brains and my...lack of brains, we can manage."

"You...you're right," Twilight said, using her magic to lift some of the decorations and placing them on the bannisters. "After all, they won't be here until at least tomorrow, so we have plenty of time."

"That's the spirit!" Spike said, walking to the kitchen, "And not to worry! Your faithful, number one assistant and helper will make sure everything is nice and baked!"

"Thank you Spike. You can go home after-whoa!" Twilight said, feeling herself lifted by Flash as he flew her to the ceiling to put on a long string of lights, "Flash, I can fly on my own."

"Yeah, I know," Flash said, smiling at her, "But, I always wanted to do this when I got a marefriend. And now I have one."

Twilight turned around in his grip and looked at him curiously, "You never had a girl before?"

"Never found the right one before now. And the one I wanted...I never thought I was good enough," Flash said, sitting Twilight down and rubbing his hoof through his mane.

"Oh," Twilight said, looking at him curious as she grabbed the holly with magic, "And who would that be?"

"You," Flash said, looking down and rubbing the ground with his hoof.

Spike extended his tail and hit the record player, "Let's have some slow much on while I make the gingerbread ponies!"

As the soulful tune began to playthrough the air, Twilight smiled as she listened to the music. Walking up to Flash, she began to sing,

"So, did you fall in love with me because I was Celestia's student or was there something more?" asked Twilight, fixing up the bookshelves and looking over her shoulder.

Flash sighed, "To be honest, I was in love with you when I was a cadet. I saw you one day, walking with Celestia and I hoped, no I prayed one day I would be worthy of you. That I would be strong enough to be with you, to be your knight. But then you stopped Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sombra, and became a princess. More and more, it was like you were drifting away from me."

Twilight smiled and turned away from her decorations, swaying her hips side to side. Looking at Flash with compassion and caring, she said, "Flash, I don't need a knight or a hero...I need a partner, a friend."

"I know that, now," Flash said, and he placed his hooves onto her shoulders, looking into her violet eyes, "And it's what I hope to be for you, a friend, a lover, a partner."

Twilight smiled, and looked up at a mistletoe, right above their heads. With a giggle she said, "You know, I planned this."

"I thought I did, my little nerd," Flash said, rubbing his nose with hers.

Twilight giggled, "No, t was me, my dork." She then closed her eyes and brought her lips closer as she finished the song.

Flash smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Twilights. With a soft moan, she returned the kiss, keeping her forelegs around his shoulders. Lips pressed together, rubbing their shoulders, they were lost in the kiss and unable to hear the door opening, "Are we interupting something?" Cadence asked with a giggle.

Twilight and Flash broke from the kiss, with a blush covering their snouts. Flash was the first to speak, "Shining Armor?! SIR!" he said, saluting. "I can confirm that your sister is safe and untouched. Not that I wasn't thinking of touching her like that, it's just I was-"

"Flash, calm down," Shining Armor said, putting his hoof onto his shoulder, "I figured something was going on a long time ago."

Cadence set Flurry Heart into a crib and giggled, "So, Twilight, how long were you hiding this?"

"Well, I-that is-I mean-I didn't-" Twilight stuttered and mumbled as Cadence walked up and hugged her.

"Calm down. Let's just enjoy this and talk later. I want to enjoy Hearth's Warming with an awesome little sister," Cadence said, watching as Twilight smiled and nodded calmly.


	4. What I love

**Merry Christmas to you all**

Fluttershy sat in the living room of her cottage, awaiting the arrival of her wife. Looking down at a small strip in her hooves, she whispered to herself, "Come on, please let this one work." when she looked at the two lines on the test and she let out a gasp of joy just as the door opened.

"And what's the most awesome wife out there so happy about," Rainbow Dash asked, landing down onto the ground, brushing the snow off.

"Oh," Fluttershy smiled warmly, walking to Rainbow Dash with a suanter, her mane covering one eye, "Just something special to tell you when we unwrap gifts tonight."

When Fluttershy cuddled up next to Dash, this made her shiver and then let out a warm breath. Smiling she said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to Twilight's and then we can start opening presents."

Fluttershy gave a nod and began to sing, feeling an upbeat note in her mind.

Celestia smiled as she looked about her large throne room, the ponies most important to her gathering around and talking. She had to let out a little chuckle when she saw Luna getting impatiant with Discord, the two yelling and throwing magic at each other. Looking to her left, she saw Illusion, curled up with a book and reading, "My family. How I'm happy we're all here once more." _  
_

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew together, the snow seemingly not touching them as they flew together. Rainbow Dash, laughing all the while, add her lyrics to the song.

Kudos looked up from his cell at the mare who walked in. Glaring his eyes at her, he said, "Ragamuffin."

"Hey bro. Good to see you," Ragamuffin said, smiling as she brought a small box, "Hearth's Warming Present."

"Why? After what I did to you?" asked Kudos.

Ragamuffin sighed, "Look, I know what you did to me, and how horrible it was to be lobotmozied and everything, but I still hope. Hope that maybe...you'lll see what kind of an asshole you were. And then maybe, just maybe, I can have my big brother again. And this is the time of year I need that hope the most."

Kudos looked down at the box, and then at Ragamuffin. With a sigh, he pulled the box to him and said, "The setiment is not lost on me, sister." when he saw her smile, Kudos frowned, "But, do not think that I'll be better."

"I know, but still," Ragamuffin said, with a smile, "Happy Hearth's Warming, big brother."

Kudos smiled to himself as his little sister left, "Happy Hearth's warming..."

* * *

As Applejack walked through the snowy city, she looked up at the passing by pegasi and smiled. All arounf her, she could see ponies and Unicorpians helping one another and singing along with the music. Occasionally, she would look at her stomach and then to two stars in the heavens, smiling at them, "Ma, Pa...Ah hope you had a great time up there."

A mare looked to Fancy pants, watching as her brother performed on the stage, "Thank you, Mr. Fancy Pants."

"Why, no bother at all! When I heard that he was going to try and stop playing to prove a point, I had to remind him that it's perfectly fine if he auditions for the new play I'm producing, "The birth of Twilight Sparkle," Fancy Pants said. "And I must say, Talon Ted does seem to be quiet talented."

"Yes, he just needed to actually adution and put for the effort," the mare smiled before walking away.

"Yes, quite. Now, Shaina!" said fancy, beckoning the former captian.

"Yes Sir!" Cerise said.

"Is my wife taken care of and-"

Shania smiled, "decorations are made, Amber is alseep, and the presents are all wrapped!"

"Very good," Fancy laughed, "For such a good job, here is a reconmendation for a very nice college and.." he winked at her, "I bought off your student loans."

"YAY!" Emerald Shaina shouted, "IT's a Hearth's Warming Miracle!"

* * *

Rarity sang out loud as she walked ouf of her house. Looking at the beauty of the world around her, she couldn't help but smile at the feeling of hearth's warming that flowed through her. This feeling increased when her four friends quickly joined up with her.

Seeing her five best friends approach, made Twilight smile wide and filled with cheer," GIRLS! You're here. Come on, the party's getting started!" she said, waving a hoof as she began to sing as well.

And so it was, that the party began in earnest. Gone was the dour mood of the past, and the war was quickly forgotten in the home of the six friends. Now, it was replaced with the warmth and love that friendship could bring. Through many trials and fights, did they earn the happinest that was spread through the library that day.

Applejack happily talked of her farm life and her expecting new arrival, while Rarity discussed her colthing line and child. Twilight listend to Rainbow Dash's tales of adventure while Fluttershy sat on the couch, smiling warmly.

Pinkie looked outside and said, "Hey, we got one more friend to visit before it gets dark! Come on!"

The small little herd of ponies quickly left the library, carrying with them small presents. After traveling some distance from the library to a small hill, the group stopped at a small grave. With a giggle, Pinkie took the presents from the girls and laid them at the grave, "HEY BELLE! We didn't forget you."

"Hey, Pinkie, are we gonna buy gifts for Belle every year?" asked Rainbow Dash, fluttering up to a tree branch and laying on her stomach. Fluttershy joined her and snuggled up.

Pinkie patted her friend's grave, "IF you girls want. I just wanted us to do it this year to show Belle we're still thinking about her."

"Ah get it," Applejack said, crossing her forelegs and looking out, "You just want to thank the pony who saved us all and keep her in your heart."

Pinkie Pie happily nodded, finding a place to sit and look up at the snowy clouds, "Yeah, and of course, let her in on the fun! It's too bad when not everyone can join in."

"Indeed," Rarity said, laying down and looking down at the town below. Looking over her shoulder, she looked at twilight, and noticed her friend writng down in the book, "Twilight, are you still writing that book?"

"Yes," Twilight said, smiling. "I'm just doing some editing before I send it off to an editor. I'm thinking of calling it, 'Fall of Starfleet, Rise of Harmony.'"

"Dear," Rariry said, "Do you think anypony is really going to read all of that. All of our fights and attles. Loves and losses?"

Twilight smiled as she looked up, "Maybe. Who knows. Each one of us has a story to tell, and there are people who are going to tell it. And maybe even tell this part too. After all, the story does not end with the last page. We'll go on with our adventures and lives, the best way we can...together."

And so it was for our heroes, that the days of Hearth's Warming passed by peacefully. No battles or strife. Only love and friendship.

Welcome Hearth's Warming, it's finally within our grasp

Welcome Hearth's Warming, to loved ones far and near

Welcome Hearth's Warming, to ones so dear.

May we all have a happy day.

The entire cast of Fall gathers around and lookes at you, the reader. Together, they smile and shout

 **HAppy HEarth's Warming!**


End file.
